


Blüdhaven Boys

by Hunter_Thawne



Series: Resurrection [3]
Category: Batman (rebirth), DC Comics, Nightwing - Fandom, Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans (rebirth), Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Damian Wayne is Nightwing, Damian died again, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Thawne/pseuds/Hunter_Thawne
Summary: Part 3 of Resurrection. Dick and Damian get to work in Blüdhaven. Or Dick is the new Oracle, but he is known as Prophet, and Damian is Nightwing. So the AU no one wanted but had to see continues.
Relationships: Barbra Gordon & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Emiko Queen/Damian Wayne, Kate Kane & Damian Wayne
Series: Resurrection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466743
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. The Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian goes on his first patrol as Nightwing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason paragraphs won't separate and the indentation won't appear, but I did try other methods they just didn't work.

Daminan’s POV:

I look over this new city with a new perspective. I now know what father was trying to teach me all this time, I now know all life is precious. So, I take this information to heart with my new start, all while trying to up to the work and name Grayson left behind as Nightwing. Anyway, it is time to get to work. I leap down from the ledge I was perched upon, and then I reach for my grappling gun and fire it hooking on to a roof. Now swinging over the city I see police cruisers chasing an out of control car. From what I could see it was just an innocent in trouble as I see no valuables and no one is shooting back, also there is a loud screaming originating from the car. I caught up to the car and retracted the hook from my grappling gun to glide down to the roof of the car. I magnetize my grappling gun and set it down on the roof. Next, I turned around and threw my specialized shuriken to release the air from the back tires. Finally, I launch the grappling gun to secure the vehicle. When the line is secured I jump off and run to disable the engine. As I remove a small but vital piece the wheels start to slow down until they come to a halt. I retrieve my grappling gun, and then walk to the driver’s window to check on them. “Are you okay ma’am?” I ask. “Yes I’m fine, wait aren’t you Nightwing, like the original Nightwing?” she says. “Uh yes I am. I’ve just recovered from a terrible injury, but I’m back now.” I respond. “Oh my god I’m so glad you’re back! You are the best hero we’ve ever had. Those other Nightwings were more like vigilantes, but you are a real hero, like an actual superhero.” She rattles off. I don’t know how this praise didn’t go to Grayson’s head. “Thank you, but I best be off. Bye.” I say as I grapple up. As I head up I see the police start to approach. When they get out to get a statement from the woman I see Grayson approach her. I completely forgot his first day as a detective was today. I have to admit the job suits him. I’m glad to see he can still do what he does best without putting on a costume. Though I bet he misses being able to show off his acrobat skills in public, as he always was the performer of the family. I am just ready to get back to base, though not without doing one more hour of patrolling.

Grayson’s POV:

As I pull up to the scene I see the driver is out of the car, though she looked happy as if she wasn’t just in a life or death situation. I look closer and see her tires were flattened by a sharp object and I already have a guess as to what happened. My cruiser comes to a stop and I get out ready to hear about the return of someone who has been MIA for awhile. I walked up to the woman who was already talking to some beat-cops. I ask “So, does anyone want to tell me how the car magically came to a stop,” The woman walks off to an ambulance, while the beat-cops come closer to me to report what happened. “She says that Nightwing saved her, and I don’t mean those copycats, but the original. She said he didn’t have a firearm, but instead had a ‘hook gun’. She even said he had those stick things the original carried.” They reported back. “Well then sounds like things are going to get more interesting in Blüdhaven.” I say as I walk off smiling. I am actually proud of what Damian did here. Especially as it wasn’t something that required violence, but instead was just him saving someone from a normal accident. I get in my cruiser and start to head back to the precinct. I actually look forward to what Nightwing is going to do. My only wish is that if things get too tricky Damian will come to me for help. Though for now I should enjoy the amazing things my brother has done. I should go congratulate him when I get back to the apartment, but he will most likely be at the base for most of the night. I will have to make sure the stubborn, new, hero eats. For now I should just focus on the paperwork otherwise I will be working all night.


	2. All Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Damian to take to the streets as the official new Nightwing, and with, new, Detective Dick Grayson there to support him how can anything go wrong?

Chapter 1

Daminan’s POV:

I look over this new city with a new perspective. I now know what father was trying to teach me all this time, I now know all life is precious. So, I take this information to heart with my new start, all while trying to up to the work and name Grayson left behind as Nightwing. Anyway, it is time to get to work. I leap down from the ledge I was perched upon, and then I reach for my grappling gun and fire it hooking on to a roof.  
Now swinging over the city I see police cruisers chasing an out of control car. From what I could see it was just an innocent in trouble as I see no valuables and no one is shooting back, also there is a loud screaming originating from the car. I caught up to the car and retracted the hook from my grappling gun to glide down to the roof of the car. I magnetize my grappling gun and set it down on the roof. Next, I turned around and threw my specialized shuriken to release the air from the back tires. Finally, I launch the grappling gun to secure the vehicle. When the line is secured I jump off and run to disable the engine. As I remove a small but vital piece the wheels start to slow down until they come to a halt. I retrieve my grappling gun, and then walk to the driver’s window to check on them. “Are you okay ma’am?” I ask. “Yes I’m fine, wait aren’t you Nightwing, like the original Nightwing?” she says. “Uh yes I am. I’ve just recovered from a terrible injury, but I’m back now.” I respond. “Oh my god I’m so glad you’re back! You are the best hero we’ve ever had. Those over Nightwings were more aggressive and used guns. You don’t though because you are more of a symbol of inspiration that we can all be better.” She rattles off. I don’t know how this praise didn’t go to Grayson’s head. “Thank you, but I best be off. Bye.” I say as I grapple up.   
As I head up I see the police start to approach. When they get out to get a statement from the woman I see Grayson approach her. I completely forgot his first day as a detective was today. I have to admit the job suits him. I’m glad to see he can still do what he does best without putting on a costume. Though I bet he misses being able to show off his acrobat skills in public, as he always was the performer of the family. I am just ready to get back to base, though not without doing one more hour of patrolling. 

Grayson’s POV:

As I pull up to the scene I see the driver is out of the car, though she looked happy as if she wasn’t just in a life or death situation. I look closer and see her tires were flattened by a sharp object and I already have a guess as to what happened. My cruiser comes to a stop and I get out ready to hear about the return of someone who has been MIA for awhile.  
I walked up to the woman who was already talking to some beat-cops. I ask “So, does anyone want to tell me how the car magically came to a stop,” The woman walks off to an ambulance, while the beat-cops come closer to me to report what happened. “She says that Nightwing saved her, and I don’t mean those copycats, but the original. She said he didn’t have a firearm, but instead had a ‘grappling gun’. She even said he had those stick things the original carried.” They reported back. “Well then sounds like things are going to get more interesting in Blüdhaven.” I say as I walk off smiling. I am actually proud of what Damian did here. Especially as it wasn’t something that required violence, but instead was just him saving someone from a normal accident. I get in my cruiser and head back to the precinct. I actually look forward to what Nightwing is going to do. My only wish is that if things get too tricky Damian comes to me for help.


End file.
